vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Josette Parker
Dr. Josette "Jo" Laughlin (geb. Parker) ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in der sechsten Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Joshua Parker, Zwillingsschwester von Kai Parker und Schwester von Lucas Parker und Olivia Parker. Außerdem ist sie die biologische Mutter von Lizzie und Josie Saltzman. Bevor sie starb, war sie mit Alaric Saltzman verlobt. Sie ist Ärztin im Krankenhaus des Whitmore College und eine Hexe, die ihre Magie aufgegeben hat, um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie nimmt in Happy Holidays ihre Magie wieder an, durch einen Anreiz ihres Zwillingsbruders Malachai Parker. Josette Parker ist Mitglied der Parker-Familie und des Gemini-Zirkel. Vampire Diaries Staffel Sechs In Für den Rest der Ewigkeit und zweite Chancen sieht man sie beim unterrichten einiger Studierender, unter ihnen Elena und Liam. Jo stellt eine Frage und Liam zeigt unmittelbar auf, jedoch wählt Jo Elena, welche selbstsicher und korrekt antwortet, obwohl sie über das Ziel hinausschießt. Später in dieser Episode spaziert sie zu Alaric auf einer College Party, der einen Flachmann mit Blut in der Hand hat. Sie freut sich endlich jemanden über 20 zu treffen und stellt sich ihm als Jo vor. Dann bemerkt sie den Flachmann in seiner Hand und bittet um einen Schluck. Darauf antwortet Alaric er sei ein Keimphobiker, um sie davon abzuhalten das Blut zu trinken. Danach verlässt Alaric sie um mit Elena zu telefonieren. In Hölle 10. Mai 1994 trifft sie Alaric im Krankenhaus, als er ihr den verkaterten Jeremy bringt. Nachdem sie Jeremy eine Infusion anhängt, fragt Alaric sie um Rat und sie flirtet mit ihm. In Blutiges Homecoming lädt Elena sie zur Homecoming Party in einem Maisfeld ein und versucht sie mit Alaric zu verkuppeln. Jemand schleicht sich an sie heran und erschreckt sie, worauf sie zu Alaric meint, dass alles Übernatürliche uncool sei. Nachdem Tyler einen Autounfall im Maisfeld verursacht, kümmert sie sich um mehrere Verwundete trotz ihres verletzen Armes. Später im Krankenhaus erzählt sie Alaric, sie glaube sie würden zusammen gehören. Alaric manipuliert sie ihn nicht zu küssen, da der Abend ein Desaster gewesen sei, er ein Alkoholiker und langweilig sei. Dennoch küsst sie ihn zum ersten Mal, wodurch gezeigt wird, dass Jo nicht manipuliert werden kann. In Todesgrenze bittet Alaric Elena herauszufinden, warum Jo nicht manipuliert werden kann. Elena untersucht ihren Kaffee und ihr Armband nach Eisenkraut, aber Jo findet das heraus. Diese erklärt sie wisse bereits über Elenas und Alarics Vampir-Dasein bescheid, da sie versuchten sie zu manipulieren, schreckliches Pech mit ihrem Liebesleben hat und die vielen fehlenden Blutkonserven bemerkt hat. Darauf fragt Elena sie, ob sie eine Hexe sie, doch Jo kommentiert das nicht. Sie konfrontiert Alaric in dem Moment als zur Grenze von Mystic Falls fährt, nachdem sie nicht miteinander sprechen können, folgt sie ihm. Er wird durch die Anti-Magie-Grenze geworfen und sie eilt ihm zur Hilfe und schafft es seine tödliche Wunde zu heilen, wodurch er menschlich wird. Später wird er im Krankenhaus aufgenommen und dankt ihr sein Leben gerettet zu haben. In Keine Gefühle entlässt sie Alaric aus dem Krankenhaus, um ihr Date zum Whitmore Medical Spendennacht zu werden. Sie wird geehrt eine medizinsische Klemme für das Schlachtfeld entwickelt zu haben. Damon beschuldigt sie einen Vorteil als Hexe zu haben, aber sie sagt sie arbeite hart und praktiziere keine Magie. Später erwähnt Jo sie habe ihre Magie sicher verbannt, um sich von ihrer "tragischen dysfunktionalen" Familie zu trennen. Sie endet mit Alaric in ihrem Apartment nach der Gals und er bemerkt ihre Narbe am Bauch als sie sich umzieht. Er fragt sie, ob sie in einem Autounfall gewesen sein, aber sie sagt sie habe ihre Milz verloren, als ihr Bruder versuchte mit einem Jagdmesser auszuweiden. Als Caroline und Elena einige Zeit später ein Friendsgiving veranstalten, trifft Jo nach 18 Jahren wieder auf Liv und Luke, die sie jedoch zunächst nicht wieder erkennt. Erst als Luke ein Video vorspielt, wird Jo deutlich, dass die beiden ihre jüngeren Geschwister sind und sie offenbart, dass Sheila Bennett ihrer Familie damals geholfen hat Kai in die Gefängniswelt zu sperren und erzählt den Anwesenden die Geschichte ihres Zwillingsbruders. Außerdem erzählt sie Alaric am Telefon, dass ihr Vater glaubt, dass Damon Salvatore und die anderen Kai befreien wollen, weshalb er nun Jo töten möchte, damit Kai nicht die Chance bekommt sich mit ihr zu verbinden und der Anführer des Zirkels zu werden. Als sie ihm Informationen über den Aszendent geben will, mit dessen Hilfe man in die Gefängniswelt kommt, bricht sie zusammen, da ihr Vater sie mit einem Zauber belegt hat, um sie zu töten. Elena eilt ihr umgehend zur Hilfe und gibt ihr von ihrem Blut zu trinken, wodurch Jo wieder geheilt wird. Obwohl Alaric nicht mehr bei der Befreiung von Bonnie helfen will, da er um Jos Leben fürchtet, sollte Kai sich auf der Gefängniswelt befreien können, wird er von Damon so beeinflusst, dass er den Aszendenten von Jo stiehlt. Als Jo dann herausfindet, dass der Aszendent verschwunden ist, beschuldigt sie sofort Alaric, erkennt jedoch schnell, dass Damon ihn gegen seinen Willen benutzt hat, nachdem sie Alaric über die Stadtgrenze zu Mystic Falls gebracht hat. Kurz darauf kann sich Kai wirklich aus der Gefängniswelt befreien und entführt sogleich Jo. Doch da Jo ihre Magie aufgegeben hat, kann sich Kai nicht mit ihr verbinden. Jo ist sich sicher, dass sie lieber sterben würde, als Kai zum Anführer des Zirkels zu machen. Doch als Kai beginnt Liv zu quälen, kann Jo dies nicht ertragen und nimmt ihre Magie wieder auf. Dann eilt Alaric Jo zur Hilfe und ist bereit Kai zu ermorden, was Jo jedoch verhindert, da sie Luke und Liv nicht die Bürde auferlegen will, dass die beiden sich für den Zirkel verbinden müssen und einer von ihnen so sterben muss. Vielmehr beschließt Jo zu trainieren und sich dann Kai zu stellen, um ihn zu besiegen. Entsprechend schlägt Alaric Kai bewusstlos, sodass sie ihn festhalten können, bis das Ritual vollzogen werden kann. In den kommenden Tagen übt Jo gemeinsam mit Liv für das anstehende Ritual mit Kai, jedoch muss sie schnell erkennen, dass sie noch viel zu lernen hat, da die vielen Jahre ohne Magie sie haben einrosten lassen. Dann muss Jo erfahren, dass Kai Elena entführt hat und sie beschließt Damon dabei zu helfen diese zu befreien. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, der sie unsichtbar macht, gelingt es Damon und Jo Elena vorerst aus Kais Gewalt zu befreien, doch Jo muss sich so sehr anstrengen, dass sie letztlich keine Kraft mehr hat und Kai schließlich hilflos ausgeliefert ist. Jeremy und Alaric eilen ihr jedoch zur Hilfe. Während Damon nach diesem Zusammenstoß nicht daran glaubt, dass Jo auch nur im Entferntesten eine Chance gegen Kai hat, ist Alaric sich sicher, dass Jo ihren Bruder schlagen kann, sobald dieser seine Magie, die er von den Travelern absorbiert hat, wieder verliert. Neben ihren Vorbereitungen auf das Ritual mit Kai, muss sich Jo auch mit der Krebsdiagnose von Elizabeth Forbes beschäftigen, deren Zustand sich enorm verschlechtert hat, seit dem Caroline ihrer Mutter ihr Vampirblut verabreicht hat. Doch keine menschliche Behandlungsmethode scheint zu fruchten, weshalb sich Jo Hilfe von Kai verspricht und sich entsprechend bereit erklärt das Verbindungsritual mit ihm durchzuführen, vor allem als Damon ihr eröffnet, dass er Luke und Liv dazu bringen will sich zu verbinden. Jo und Kai machen sich daraufhin bereit für das Ritual, doch plötzlich bricht Jo zusammen, da Luke sich dazu entschlossen hat an ihrer Stelle das Ritual mit Kai auszuführen. Als Jo wieder zu sich kommt, muss sie mit ansehen, wie Kai und Luke sich verbinden, bevor beide leblos zusammen brechen. Sofort eilt sie zu Luke, doch sie muss voller Trauer erkennen, dass Kai derjenige ist, der das Ritual überlebt hat. Nach Lukes heroischer Aufopferung, sucht Kai seine Schwester auf, da er nach dem Zusammenschluss mit Luke vollkommen geschwächt ist und sogar droht zu sterben. Als Jo ihren Bruder untersucht, absorbiert dieser ihre Magie, was ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen lässt. Alaric geht sofort dazwischen und droht Kai, der jedoch verdeutlicht, dass auch Jo sterben wird, sollte Kai nicht überleben. Deswegen möchte er Jos Magie haben, damit nicht nur er, sondern der gesamte Zirkel überlebt und die beiden Gefängniswelten erhalten bleiben können. Wieder zu Hause versichert Alaric Jo, dass er sie liebt, egal welche Entscheidung sie treffen sollte, und letztlich beschließt Jo ihre Magie an Kai abzugeben. Mittels eines Zauberspruchs überträgt Jo daraufhin ihre Magie auf Kai, der ihr anschließend offenbart, dass sie schwanger ist und ihr noch ein schönes Leben wünscht. Als sie allein mit Alaric ist, erzählt sie diesem von ihrer Schwangerschaft, woraufhin ihr Alaric sofort einen Heiratsantrag macht. Jo macht ihm klar, dass sie auf keinen Fall einen Heiratsantrag annehmen wird, der nur aus Mitleid entstanden ist, doch Alaric überzeugt sie davon, dass er sie wirklich liebt und Jo nimmt den Antrag glücklich an. Als Jo in den kommenden Tagen dann Carolines grausames Spiel mit Sarah Salvatore vertuschen muss, erklärt sie Alaric, dass sie nicht bereit ist in ihrer Klinik weiterhin alle Angriffe zu vertuschen. Dennoch will sie Sarah so lange unter Beobachtung halten, bis Elenas Blut aus ihrem Körper ist. Doch so ernst ihr dieses Anliegen ist, so wenig macht sie Alaric dafür verantwortlich, sondern konzentriert sich vielmehr auf ihre anstehende Hochzeit und der Suche nach einem Namen für ihr Kind. Als Alaric dann gemeinsam mit Enzo loszieht, um Stefan und Caroline zu fangen und einzusperren, da diese ihre Menschlichkeit abgestellt haben, wird er fast bei einer Explosion getötet. Jo kann nicht fassen, dass ihr zukünftiger Ehemann sich auf eine solch idiotische Mission eingelassen hat und bittet Alaric inständig, dass er sich in den kommenden 18 Jahren allein auf die Erziehung ihres Kindes konzentriert und erst danach wieder seinem Drang das Übernatürliche zu bekämpfen nachgeht, damit ihr Kind mit Vater und Mutter aufwachsen kann. Als Jo dabei hilft Carolines und Stefans Spuren zu verwischen, erfährt sie von Elena, dass Kai mittlerweile in der Gefängniswelt von 1903 feststeckt, was Jo sehr freut, da ihr Bruder so keine Gefahr mehr darstellt. Doch dann wird Jo bewusst, dass auch die Häretiker in dieser Gefängniswelt gefangen sind, weshalb sie den Aszendenten unbedingt finden und zerstören will. Sie erklärt den anderen, dass die Häretiker Hexer sind, die wie Kai Magie anderer absorbieren können. Deswegen sind sie bei ihrer Verwandlung in Vampire auch gleichzeitig Hexer geblieben und Jo befürchtet, dass Kai sich ihnen anschließen und damit zu einem unbesiegbaren Gegner werden könnte. Als Stefan und Caroline in ein Bed & Breakfast eingesperrt werden, damit sie ihre Menschlichkeit wieder akzeptieren, stellen sich Jo und Alaric zur Verfügung, um sie zu bewachen. Dabei erzählt Jo, was sie schon alles für die Hochzeit vorbereitet hat und erkennt, dass Alaric ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen wird, da er sie einfach nur heiraten möchte, egal wo und wie. Verliebt wie eh und je ziehen sich die beiden dann in eins der Zimmer zurück, als sie abgelöst werden. Als Caroline ihre Menschlichkeit schließlich wieder akzeptiert, kümmert sich Jo liebevoll um sie und macht Stefan deutlich, dass er Caroline jetzt nicht im Stich lassen darf. Wenige Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit veranstalten Bonnie und Elena eine Junggesellinnenabschiedsparty für Jo, die diese jedoch nicht recht genießen kann, da sie keinen Alkohol trinken darf. Deswegen sprechen sie vielmehr über Elenas anstehende Entscheidung wieder ein Mensch zu werden. Als diese sich dann mit Damon treffen will, brechen Jo und Bonnie die Party ab und wollen nach Hause gehen. Doch sie werden von Lillian Salvatore angegriffen. Jo fleht um ihr Leben, indem sie an Lilys Mutterinstinkt appelliert. Dies funktioniert schließlich auch und Lily erzählt Jo, dass sie Zwillinge bekommt, bevor sie einfach verschwindet. Anschließend kümmert sich Jo sofort um Bonnie und bringt sie ins Krankenhaus. Dort lässt Jo einen Ultraschall machen und erzählt Alaric anschließend, dass sie Zwillinge erwarten. Dieser verspricht ihr, dass sie nach der Hochzeit umgehend die Stadt verlassen, damit ihre Kinder in Sicherheit vor dem Gemini-Zirkel aufwachsen können. Einmal mehr ist Jo dankbar, dass sie in Alaric ihre große Liebe gefunden hat, der sein eigenes Leben für eine gemeinsame Zukunft einfach hinter sich lassen will. Am Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit ist Jo dennoch sehr nervös und hat Panik, dass irgendetwas schief gehen kann. Doch Caroline springt schließlich als Hochzeitsplanerin ein und organisiert eine perfekte Feier. Dennoch bricht Jo zusammen und wird von Elena ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort können sie jedoch nichts feststellen, weshalb Jo es auf den ganzen Hochzeitsstress schiebt und Elena bittet Alaric davon nichts zu sagen. Als sie sich für die Trauung fertig macht, ruft Alaric sie noch einmal an, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebt. Dann taucht auch Jos Vater Joshua auf, der Jo darum bittet sie zum Traualtar zu führen. Trotz allem, was er ihr in den vergangenen Wochen angetan hat, freut sich Jo ihren Vater bei sich zu haben und sie schreiten gemeinsam zum Traualtar. Dort erwartet Alaric sie und erklärt in seinem Treueschwur seine unendliche Liebe zu Jo, was diese zu Tränen rührt. Als sie ihren Schwur sprechen will, wird sie jedoch von Kai angegriffen, der ihr mehrfach in den Bauch sticht, so dass sie leblos in Alarics Armen zusammen bricht. Persönlichkeit Jo wird als taffe, verdiente Ärztin am Universtitätsspital beschrieben. Sie verlangt Exzellenz von ihren Studierenden und lernte auf die harte Art, dass es keine Raum für Fehler in ihrem Beruf gibt. Sie hat einen Mordversuch von ihrem Bruder Kai überlebt und hat bis zu ihrem Tod eine Narbe von dem Überfall. Weil sie mit Magie nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, hat sie ihre Magie verlegt und war sehr unsicher und unbegabt. Des weiteren war sie Vegetarierin. Aussehen Jo ist eine sehr hübsche junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und schönen blauen Augen. Sie ist 1,78m groß und hat eine schlanke, sportliche Figur. Beziehungen Alaric Saltzman Alaric und Jo treffen sich erstmals in I'll Remember. Ihr erster Kuss war in Blutiges Homecoming. In Todesgrenze findet sie heraus, dass Alaric ein Vampir ist. Später rettet sie Alaric gerade noch vor dem Tod durch eine Behandlung, während er in Mystic Falls ist, wodurch die Magie danach seinen Vampirismus abstreifte. Keine Gefühle wird die Beziehung der beiden bestätigt und sie küssen sich ein zweites Mal. Kai Parker Jo und Kai sind Zwillinge und waren die ältesten Kinder ihrer Familie. Gemäß der Tradition hätten sie an ihrem 22. Geburtstag sich verschmelzen sollen um so den neuen Anführer des Zirkels zu ernennen. Kai hatte aber keine aktiven Zauberkräfte, und so bekamen ihre Eltern noch 6 weitere Kinder. Am 09.05.1994 hat Kai versucht sie umzubringen, ist aber gescheitert und wurde danach weggesperrt. An ihrem Hochzeitstag ersticht er sie, mit der Absicht, sie und ihre Ungeborenen Zwillinge zu töten. Elena Gilbert Elena ist Jos neue Medizinstudentin. Sie scheint von Elenas Intelligenz beeindruckt zu sein. Ursprpünglich wollte Elena Jo mit Alaric verkuppeln. Sie weiß, dass Elena ein Vampir ist. Jo hilft Elena ihre wahre Identität vor Liam geheim zu halten, indem sie die Krankenakte von Lady Whitmore änderte. In Das Schicksal der Gemini rettet Elena Jo, in dem sie ihr Blut gibt, nachdem sie fast von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Auftritte |-|Staffel 6= : * Tod : * Körper |-|Staffel 7= : * erwähnt : * Körper besetzt von Florence (Die Wiedererweckung, Alte Vampirseelen, Die Rache der Salvatores) Trivia * Ihr Geburtsname ist Josette Parker, aber sie benutzt Dr. Josette Laughlin beruflich. Bevor sie in der Serie auftrat, war der Name Josie Robles geplant aber wurde danach geändert. * Sie ist neben Meredith Fell die zweite weibliche Ärztin, die in der Serie auftaucht. Auch wie Meredith ist sie eine potentielle Partnerin für Alaric. * Sie ist Vegetarierin und isst kein rotes Fleisch, da sie als Ärztin den ganzen Tag von Blut umringt ist. * Sie kann nicht manipuliert werden, da sie eine Hexe ist. * In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here bemerkt sie nach dem Studium aufgrund familiärer Probleme bei der US Armee gewesen zu sein. Später hilft sie eine medizinische Klemme für das Schlachtfeld zu patentieren. * Kai gibt zu, er lies Jo laufen, da sie seine Lieblingsschwester sei. Jedoch dürfte dies darauf basieren, da er Jo brauchte, um das Gemini-Zirkel-Ritual abzuschließen und deren neuer Anführer zu werden. * Jo wird als Kais Schwester und die lange vermisste Schwester von Liv und Luke enttarnt. * Sie lagerte ihre Magie an einem sicheren Ort und praktizierte deshalb nicht als Hexe. * Elena rettet ihr das Leben mit Blut, nachdem ihr Vater versuchte sie zu töten, damit Kai nicht der neue Anführer des Zirkels würde, sollte er entkommen. * In Fade Into You gibt sie zu Bonnies Grams, Sheila Bennett, zu kennen und sie sei diejenige gewesen, die ihrem Vater 1994 half Kai in einer Fegefeuer-Dimension festzuhalten. * Jos Vater Joshua erzählt Damon, er sei stolz auf sie, unmittelbar bevor er versuchte, sie umzubringen, um Kai davon abzuhalten, sich mit ihr zu vereinen und der neue Anführer des Gemini-Zirkels zu werden. * Sie gewinnt ihre Magie in Christmas Through Your Eyes wieder. * In der letzten Folge der 6. Staffel wird sie, während ihrer Trauung mit Alaric, von ihrem Zwilling Malachai Parker mit Messerstichen in den Bauch getötet. Die ungeborenen Zwillinge sterben auch. ** In der 7. Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass die Zwillinge magisch gerettet wurden. ** In der 4. Folge wird sie durch Bonnie mit dem Phönix-Stein wiederbelebt. Wie sich heraus gestellt hat, waren in dem Phönix-Stein nur alte Vampirseelen. In Jos Körper war nun die Vampirin Florence gefangen die, aber kurz nach der Wiederbelebung starb, da ihr menschlicher Körper sich nicht mit der Vampirseele vertrug. Galerie 6x01-11.jpg en: Josette Laughlin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Parker-Familie Kategorie:Arzt Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Gemini-Zirkel